Crepúsculo
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Os eventos de 'Déjà vu', narrados do ponto de vista de Mulder


Título: Crepúsculo  
Autora: Patricia Emy  
E-mail: patricia_emy@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully e demais personagens   
pertencem a CC, 1013 Productions e 20th Century Fox e não há   
nenhuma intenção de desrespeitar os direitos autorais.   
Classificação: UST  
Spoilers: Pilot, Millennium, Orison, X-Cops  
  
Resumo da história: Os eventos de "Déjà Vu", narrados do ponto   
de vista de Mulder.  
  
Agradecimentos: Mônica Almeida, pois resolvi escrever esta fic depois de ler   
uma história maravilhosa que ela escreveu.   
  
-----------  
Crepúsculo  
-----------  
Patricia Emy  
  
  
À bordo do vôo 232  
06 de março de 2002  
15:05 (hora local)  
  
Da janela do assento 13B, pude contemplar o mar de nuvens que se estendia até   
onde a vista alcançava. A aeronave cortava o céu em direção à costa oeste, a   
apenas alguns minutos de seu destino final.  
  
Do meu destino, me atreveria a dizer.  
  
Olhei para o pacote vazio de sementes de girassol e lamentei não ter trazido   
mais um, o que me forçaria a me contentar com os infalíveis amendoins   
torrados, distribuídos sem qualquer cerimônia em nossos vôos domésticos. De   
onde tiraram a idéia genial de que nós gostamos de nos entupir de porcarias e   
assistir a filmes ruins? Melhor não perguntar. Com um suspiro resignado, tomei   
o último gole do refrigerante, já quente e sem gás no fundo da lata.   
  
"O que vou dizer a ela quando a vir?", me perguntei. "Será que ela acreditou   
no que eu lhe disse sobre o caso em Los Angeles?"  
  
Lembro-me que ela me fez sorrir, ao trazer de volta o caso em que trabalhamos   
na terra do cinema. E, sendo assim, nada mais apropriado que fôssemos   
acompanhados pela luz dos holofotes, certo?   
  
Bom, não para Scully. Ela odiou tudo aquilo. As cores vibrantes de Hollywood   
definitivamente não combinavam com o aspecto sombrio de nosso trabalho.  
  
Muita coisa mudou, mas também muita coisa parece ter ficado intacta, mesmo com   
o passar dos anos. Neste mesmo dia, há exatos dez anos, uma jovem mulher de   
olhar determinado entrou pela porta daquela sala encravada nos porões do FBI,   
anunciando que havia sido designada para trabalhar comigo nos Arquivos X. E   
fora assim que Fox Mulder, vulgo Spooky, ganhara uma parceira. A contragosto,   
aceitei a sua presença. Ela parecia não se importar com a minha animosidade,   
disfarçada sob um manto de humor cínico. Nem piscou quando lhe fiz a fatídica   
pergunta, o que me surpreendeu e fez com que ganhasse alguns pontos. Seria um   
páreo duro, com certeza. Eu sabia que o meu trabalho representava uma "pedra   
no sapato" lá nos andares superiores do Edifício J. Edgar Hoover. Só não   
imaginava que eles trariam uma agente lá de Quantico para me vigiar. Dana   
Scully, médica formada, especializada em patologia forense, com diploma em   
Física. Uma cientista. Nada mais adequado para explicar o inexplicável. Tudo   
o que ela teria que fazer era me desacreditar perante os meus superiores,   
apresentando relatórios periódicos sobre nossas atividades. Se esta era a sua   
missão, diria que ela não atendeu às expectativas deles. Pelo contrário, tudo   
o que ela fez foi acrescentar ainda mais ao meu trabalho, como profissional e   
como pessoa.   
  
Foram sete anos juntos. Às vezes me pergunto porque ela continuou ao meu lado   
todo este tempo, mesmo depois de tudo que ela perdeu. Eu precisava dela mais   
do que ela precisava de mim. Ela era o meu único ponto de referência, quando   
eu não tinha mais no que me apoiar, quando tudo o mais parecia estar perdido.   
  
E, então, ela se foi.   
  
Já estávamos separados há algum tempo, desde o fechamento definitivo dos   
Arquivos X. Ela tinha sido mandada de volta para Quantico, e eu estava de   
volta à Seção de Crimes Violentos, caçando demônios e tentando não me deixar   
dominar por eles, mais uma vez.  
  
A nossa busca terminara. Eu disse "nossa". Soa estranho, considerando que eu a   
acabei arrastando para isso. Não, não é a pura verdade. Ela teve escolha, ao   
contrário de mim. Podia partir quando quisesse. Nada a prendia ali, a não ser   
um inegável senso de lealdade. E, talvez, algo mais. Era no que eu queria   
acreditar.  
  
Soube que ela estava indo embora através de um telefonema. Era Skinner. Mal   
consigo me lembrar das palavras exatas, com exceção de "transferência" e   
"Escritório de San Diego". Era um adeus. Mas eu nunca pude lhe dizer   
pessoalmente. A mensagem me parecia clara: ela não me queria por perto. Não   
posso culpá-la. Acho que não se pode cuidar de velhas feridas tendo que olhar   
para alguém que a lembrasse de tudo aquilo que as causou.  
  
Foi um pacto silencioso o qual segui à risca durante dois longos anos.   
  
Até ontem à noite, quando peguei o telefone e reservei uma passagem de avião.   
  
  
x x x x x x   
  
  
  
No volante de um Ford Taurus prateado, peguei a estrada que dava acesso à base   
naval, seguindo as instruções que tinha anotado em um pedaço de papel. O meu   
estômago doía, mas não era por causa da comida do avião, nem dos malditos   
amendoins torrados. Depois de quase duas horas rodando, avistei o carro,   
estacionado em um mirante à beira da estrada. O sol já estava pairando sobre o   
mar, como se estivesse pronto para dar um mergulho naquela imensidão azul.   
Ainda estava claro, mas era possível avistar algumas estrelas despontando no   
céu.   
  
Nossos olhares finalmente se encontraram ao sairmos de nossos carros. Notei   
que o seu penteado mudara. O seu cabelo estava mais comprido, quase na altura   
dos ombros, lembrando um pouco de como ela se parecia quando nos vimos pela   
primeira vez. Mas a semelhança parava por ali. Seus olhos carregavam a mesma   
determinação, mas aquela não era mais a jovem de 28 anos que conheci. Dana   
Scully era uma mulher que detinha em seu espírito uma força surpreendente,   
embora ainda não tivesse consciência disso. Não até passar por tudo pelo que   
ela passou. É estranho, mas ainda que tenha mudado, algo em seu íntimo sempre   
permaneceu o mesmo. A sua integridade. A mesma integridade que a fez se   
questionar se fizera a coisa certa ao mandar Pfaster de volta ao inferno, de   
onde ele nunca deveria ter saído.   
  
"Como foi lá em Los Angeles?", ela rompeu o silêncio.  
  
"Correu tudo bem", respondi, "E você, o que tem feito?"  
  
"O de sempre."  
  
Eu hesitei por um momento, talvez intimidado pela sua postura visivelmente   
defensiva. "Scully, eu..."  
  
"...menti?", ela completou a minha frase, me olhando nos olhos. "Não tinha   
caso nenhum, Mulder. Estou certa?"  
  
Perspicaz, como sempre. O pensamento trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto.  
  
"O que o trouxe aqui?", ela continuou a me encarar, séria.  
  
"Crise da meia-idade?", arrisquei, temendo a sua reação.  
  
Ela sorriu, dissipando os meus temores. "Você não mudou nada."  
  
"Eu senti a sua falta."  
  
"Eu também", ela desviou o olhar. Eu respirei fundo, escolhendo as palavras   
antes de começar a falar.  
  
"Quando você foi embora, pensei que você não quisesse mais me ver. Eu achei   
que você quisesse ir para longe de tudo aquilo que a lembrasse das perdas que   
você sofreu."  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça. "Mulder... se eu quisesse mesmo fugir de meu passado,   
você não acha que este seria o último lugar para onde eu iria?"   
  
"Então, por que você partiu?"  
  
"Eu não sei."  
  
"Do que você tem tanto medo?"  
  
"Do mesmo que você."  
  
"Da verdade, Scully? É isso o que você quis dizer?", pensei.  
  
"O que aconteceu naquela virada de ano... o que foi aquilo, Mulder?"   
  
Nossa.   
  
"Scully..."  
  
"Você poderia ao menos não agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?"  
  
"Eu... achei que eu tinha me precipitado."  
  
""O mundo não acabou?"", ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
  
Essa doeu. "Foi terrível, eu sei."  
  
"Eu não disse isso!", ela respondeu, indignada.  
  
"Mas pensou."  
  
"Desde quando você voltou a ler mentes?"  
  
"Não é preciso ler mentes para saber no que você está pensando, Scully."  
  
Embora só tenha dado conta disso depois de sete anos.  
  
Ela levou as mãos à cintura e me lançou um de seus olhares, igual àqueles que   
ela me dava quando eu aparecia com alguma teoria absurda. De repente, era como   
se estivéssemos de volta ao lugar de onde começamos. Como se nada tivesse   
mudado nestes anos todos.  
  
Mais uma vez, ela sorriu, como eu nunca a vira sorrindo antes.  
  
"Se pudesse fazer tudo de novo, você faria diferente?", ela perguntou.  
  
"Acho que eu não esperaria sete anos."  
  
"Para o quê?"  
  
"Você sabe do que eu estou falando", eu respondi com um sorriso, me   
aproximando dela.  
  
"Você é quem lê os pensamentos, não eu."  
  
"Não seja por isso, Agente Scully."  
  
Eu a surpreendi com um beijo terno, mas apaixonado.   
  
"E então?", eu passei a mão sobre o seu cabelo, lembrando-me o quanto aquele   
perfume familiar me fizera falta.  
  
Ela me encarou com um sorriso no seu olhar. "Valeu a pena esperar."  
  
"A proposta do jantar ainda está de pé?", coloquei os braços ao redor de sua   
cintura, enquanto observávamos o sol desaparecer lentamente nas águas do   
Pacífico, seus últimos raios cortando o céu ao anunciar o crepúsculo.  
  
"Temos uma data para celebrar, não temos?"  
  
Sim, temos.   
  
Um novo começo.  
  
------  
F I M  
------ 


End file.
